I'd Be Better
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Why are you still going out with her?" A conversation between Astoria and Draco in his seventh year. Draco/Pansy and Future Draco/Astoria


**A/N: Okay this story is not a companion to any of the others it stands completely on its own. Features a Slytherin Astoria in Draco's seventh year just a moment in the common room. Special Thanks to my Beta for all of the help!**

**Started out Completley Dialogue Ended up Like This**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The Slytherin common room was completely empty when Draco Malfoy slipped in; his breathing still heavy from the argument with Pansy, and his fists clenched by his side.

"Why are you still going out with her?"

The voice belonged to a figure in the corner that who, up until this moment, had been invisible. Draco was sure that he had seen her before somewhere. She was in his house after all. He took a closer look and saw the unmistakable green eyes and blonde hair of the Greengrass sisters. So this was the girl that Daphne was always mentioning, her name escaped him but at least he now had a reference.

"Excuse me."

"Well you don't love her."

For a moment, he was taken aback. How dare she accuse him? He barely even knew her. The truth of the words stung though, and so all he managed to do was sputter.

"What?"

"Don't be an idiot Malfoy; the last time the rest of us got decent sleep was months ago."

"How is that my fault?"

"Well you yell pretty loudly."

"What are you saying?"

"Just break up with her already."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters because Carrow will kill me if I'm late for one more Muggle Studies class, because I over-slept."

"That's your problem Greengrass."

"Can you at least fight somewhere else?"

"No"

"You are impossible Malfoy."

"And you are pathetic."

"I'd be a better girlfriend."

He smirked involuntarily at her mumbling that he had heard very clearly. His head tilted as he observed her, but he was sure she did not notice. She was very pretty, much prettier than Pansy if he was to judge but his mother had always told him it was rude to compare girls. Not that he often listened to his mother, but in this case he would make an exception.

"What?"

Draco Malfoy tried to give her a chance to recover and pretend that he had not heard, but he wondered if she would fall for his obvious lie.

"Nothing,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Malfoy, I'm going to bed."

"I know you would."

As wrong as it was, he could not resist the urge to embarrass her. He watched her pale face redden to the blond roots as she tried to feign stupidity.

"What?"

"Nothing Greengrass, sleep well."

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"Just thinking,"

"About what,"

"I'll talk to Carrow."

It was a way to change the subject after all, and why not help the girl out. He had influence after all, even with his father's weakening position with the Dark Lord. Even if it was not much it was more than the Greengrasses had.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"Hey Greengrass…"

"Yeah,"

"If I ever break it off with Pansy, we should go out."

He did it because he wanted to see her face turn red again. Well, that was mostly why, she really was pretty.

"Don't be an idiot Malfoy."

"But we match."

"All of Slytherin matches."

"But we match better."

"No you have gray eyes, I have green eyes."

"Slytherin colors,"

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Huh…oh yeah sleep well Greengrass."

"It's Astoria."

"What?"

"My name is Astoria?"

"And mine is Draco."

The words slipped from his mouth too fast, he was sure it sounded like he had been waiting just to give her his name. But at least he knew hers now Astoria, Astoria Greengrass.

"I know"

"Of course you do."

"Yes."

"Yes what…"

"If you ever break it off with Pansy we should go out."

"Sure Greengrass, it's a deal."

"Goodnight Mal…Draco."

"Night Astoria, don't tell Pansy."

"Don't tell her what?"

"About…this…"

"You're an idiot Malfoy."

As she slipped up to the girls' quarters he could not help but watch her walk away. _Astoria Greengrass_. It really did sound nice, and she really was pretty. He would be sure to complete his promise. _If you break things off with Pansy_ he reminded himself and suddenly he remembered why he had been angry in the first place.

* * *

**So what do you think? Read and Review :) **


End file.
